Question: Tiffany did 19 push-ups in the morning. Ashley did 3 push-ups in the evening. How many fewer push-ups did Ashley do than Tiffany?
Find the difference between Tiffany's push-ups and Ashley's push-ups. The difference is $19 - 3$ push-ups. $19 - 3 = 16$.